Babylon Hotel Complex
Do you want to transform your city and build something truly astounding? Then bring this luxurious hotel complex to life! It will make your citizens extremely happy and provide you with an amazing source of income! The Babylon Hotel Complex under construction Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('90 days from the time you start the quest') and get an extra reward. Inside the safe you will find: * 300.000 * 75 * 5 Golden Wrenches * 2 Red Forms * 2 Green Forms * 2 Blue Forms * 1000 VIP points * 1 VIP bonus certificate for 30 days Want to adorn your city with a masterpiece? Build the Babylon Hotel Complex! Hire workers, sign contracts, and keep track of construction. Don't lose sight of your goal. The citizens will be happy! Construction Task 1: General Cleaning Part 1 - Spring cleaning '(Reward: 12.500 , 540 ) * Take 10 workers (@ College, 8 hours each. You can not do it in advance) * Invest in the project (2,075,000 , it may depend on your level) '''Part 2 - Basic needs ' (Reward: 12.500 , 540 ) * Produce 20 batches of marble * Produce 40 batches of bricks 'Part 3 - Copy '(Reward: 12.500 , 550 ) * Manufacture 40 lots of aluminum for the building framework for the future complex * Carry out 60 radio components to fix faulty walkie-talkies Construction Task 2: Unexpected Solutions 'Part 1 - It's a Bet! '(Reward: 12.500 , 550 ) * Get 180 VIP points * Get 20 Elite Rubies to emphasize your status 'Part 2 - Human Resources '(Reward: 12.500 , 550 ) * Give your friends 50 free gifts * Raise the population of your city by 49.800 'Part 3 - A Treat for Collectors '(Reward: 12,500 , 550 ) * Invest in minting the coins (1,775,000) * Get 45 Silver Coins (can have in storage) Construction Task 3: Workers' Daily Grind 'Part 1 - Golden Key Guests '(Reward: 13,000 , 560 ) *Get 20 hammers from gifts from friends *Get 20 golden keys for the first occupants of the VIP rooms 'Part 2 - Staying in Shape '(Reward: 13.000 , 570 ) * Produce 40 Exercise Machines (@ Sporting Good Factory) * Save up 1250 energy to produce energy Construction Task 4: The Art of Thrift 'Part 1 - Striving for Luxury '(Reward: 13.000 , 570 ) * Produce 20 batches of Glass (@ Glass Factory) * Produce 25 batches of Marble 'Part 2 - The Art of Thrift '(Reward: 13.000 , 570 ) * Produce 45 lenses for energy modules * Produce 3 S-Module of Energy (buy from corp shop 12000 corp point module of power) 'Part 3 - The Art of Thrift '(Reward: 13.000 , 580 ) * Hire 10 Fitters * Save up 1750 energy Construction Task 5: Opening Ceremony '''Part 1 - Piece of Cheesecake (Reward: 13.000 , 580 ) * Make 50 portions of Cheesecake * Give 100 gifts to players who are under level 20 Part 2 - Fresh Vacancies! (Reward: 13.000 , 580 ) * Hire 15 Lab Assistants * Hire 10 Assemblers Part 3 - Chivalry is Always Worth Top Dollar (Reward: 13.000 , 580 ) * Produce 15 batches of Face Cream * Produce 15 batches of Nail Polish Part 4 - Everyone Should Know! (Reward: 13.000 , 580 ) * Make 30 Advertising Posters * Make 30 Booklets 'Part 5 - A New Era ' (Reward: 14.000 , 640 ) * Make sure that you have 2000 units of available energy to illuminate the complex's facade * Send 10.000 citizens on trips Category:Quest Buildings Category:Entertainment Facility